powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arquetion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Meta Ability Creation Create Any Power You Want Subliminal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Categories Actually neither of the powers are based on energy Imouto 01:49, November 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Read the descriptions of the categories on their pages before you decide to add anything else. for example, personal physical powers are only for powers that are considered to be an intergral part of the user(like the various mimicry and physiology powers). Omniverse powers are for powers that effect the entire omniverse and beyond. Energy powers are only for powers that manipulate various forms of energy. Next time read the page and capabilities of the powers before you add anything else to them.SageM (talk) 00:06, November 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Don't change the language of the page. and all augmentations are already covered by Augmentation. The language is english for everyone, thats a rule. Edits have to be in english no matter what, don't change it again.SageM (talk) 00:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM Edits have to be in english. Edits have to be in english. No exceptions. if you can't do that then you can't edit here. And I already explained to you that all augmentations are already covered by the original Augmentation power.SageM (talk) 00:19, November 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM See Category:Empowerments what that category means. Memory Condition isn't one of those so stop adding it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, November 29, 2016 (UTC) The answer is still no. Don't add it again.SageM (talk) 05:12, November 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM Don't add them same category to a power Don't add the same category to a power that already has it, as you erased the categories for Cosmic Otherness when you did.SageM (talk) 18:03, January 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, June 24, 2017 (UTC) As mentionned on the Insufficiently Contributive category, it is an admin-only one, not to be added or removed by non-admin users. You are blocked for the next two hours as a warning. Further interference with this admins-only category will lead to an immediate and much longer one. DYBAD (talk) 23:12, July 11, 2017 (UTC) therirs no reason to add light manipulation to the electromagnetism page its already covered by radiation manipulation dont add it please TheFifthWeider (talk) 04:17, October 11, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 11, 2017 (UTC) do not change it imoto said it can stayThe Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 19:27, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Please don't spam my message wall with the same question twice (^^;) Imouto 20:59, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan It is fine, but no I do not think that we have any users for the power anyway sadly Imouto 21:12, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan It isn't stealing it is posted publicly for years plus no powers are truly someone's own idea :T Imouto 23:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Beauty Inducement --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Replication The category called Replication has been made Imouto 02:55, May 31, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, June 7, 2018 (UTC) As I don't know why it was done, ask the one who did it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Did you ask the one who locked why they did so? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 17, 2018 (UTC) As I don't know why it was done, ask the one who did it. Did you ask the one who locked why they did so? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, June 25, 2018 (UTC) sorry I apologize for imposing my own editing standards on your wikia pages but completely wiping away my edits is wasteful so i will be restoring those. Have a good day.--FossilLord (talk) 04:41, June 25, 2018 (UTC) what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Might want to use Show changes before posting, it's on the left of Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Did you take a look at the previous comment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Don't remove the empty lines between sections. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Got users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:04, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Well, give it a go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Basically combination of Imperceptibility and Replication. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Madaras power doesn't seem like what your describing. Madara's Limbo Clone technique doesn't really seem like what your describing, if anything it seems to be closer to Astral Projection instead. Since they are technically a spiritual extension of the user rather then an actual clone or shadow clone, not to mention they are still connected to the user rather then being separate clones (as they have to return to the users body just like an astral or etheric projection). Since thats the case, I don't believe they really fit with the power idea you have.SageM (talk) 21:44, August 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM Then toss it in the associations. Not all the users have magic or live in a world of magic so they just can't have that ability right off the bat. CrabHermit (talk) 01:23, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I don't want to start edit wars and I appreciate this compromise to avoid one. My apologies if I appeared to come off with intention to start problems. CrabHermit (talk) 01:32, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Just wondering if that's enough to create a new power or just consider it two powers working together. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Uplifting? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ---- You mean SageM ? 01:29, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ---- Meh... not a problem. 01:47, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Not that I don't understand but holder of true Omnipotence said that meta power reflection and universal irreversibility are polar opposites so he said it could be a maybe limitation. I'm not doing anything wrong I only put it because holder of true Omnipotence confirmed it.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:52, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Arquetion let's settle this debate once and for all by doing this. You talk to holder of true omnipotence. And if he agrees with you I stop putting the limitation. If he disagrees I get to put the limitation. DO WE HAVE A DEAL.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:19, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Fine but can you at least talk to holder of true Omnipotence. All I'm asking right now is at least tell him about what im doing. Better than nothing.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:28, August 12, 2018 (UTC) One question. Why do you act like a boss when you are not even an admin and the fact that you have only made close to 1000 edits. Not trying to be mean or anything but I'm just telling the truth. Also the reason I'm doing all of this arquetion is because it's summer. Once summer is over i'll be going to eleventh grade. During that time I won't be able to do superpower wiki a lot because I need to study and do homework. After that I might be able to do a lot because after eleventh grade is the last summer but I need to study for 12th grade. And then after that I need to go to college and then get a job. I'm not sure what happens next though. I'm saying this summer stuff because of one thing. I'm going to miss you all. Even you Arquetion.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:43, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Arquetion I feel like I'm going to cry because I'm going to eleventh grade after this summer and I won't be able to help superpower wiki a lot. Also I will soon get a job but I'm worried I won't be able to do superpower wiki a lot because of work. All of this makes me wanna cry because if this all happens I'm going to miss you all. P.S even though you are not an admin. You and all the others on superpower wiki are the best and I wish you all good luck.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 02:08, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Isn't that just Beauty Manipulation?SageM (talk) 20:40, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Beauty Inducement.SageM (talk) 20:52, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Thats literally what beauty inducement does, it amplifies beauty. its literally in the also called and in the capabilities.SageM (talk) 20:58, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Beauty Inducement- "Increase the beauty of oneself or others" Its right there on the page, there is no difference between what you are suggesting and the actual power.SageM (talk) 21:00, August 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM organ generation - doable. But might want to check Organic Generation which has few organs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Its easier if you start with a blank page, then add the infobox first, then work your way from that to adding the capabilities, applications, associations, limitations and users. As for me, I always start with the infobox then add the different sections to it until its complete. Then I add in all the other sections one at a time until I reach the users, then I add the infobox picture and then the categories last. If you want an idea of how its supposed to look, visit any page and check out the source section, it gives you a complete example. Thats the best advice I can offer. It takes some getting used to if you haven't done it before.SageM (talk) 01:36, August 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:46, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Size Infinitum is "candidate for deletion" because? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, August 18, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Talk with Demotivator about Absolute Unarmed Combat. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- ---- Go check the comments kid. 23:05, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- Reality Destruction is Candidates for deletion because? Please add the reason to Comments in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:28, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I appreciate your category tag on Quantum String Weaponry, however what exactly about it would you say needs work? Thank you for your time. "Never stay blind." (talk) 19:10, September 9, 2018 (UTC)Nexus the Wielder Where would chemical burns go then? Gatebreaker (talk) 20:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) He does not, tbh. The point of Nonexistence having "Not limitations" is because NO ONE can be immune to it's effect, as in you cannot defend or protect against it in any way, but Absolute Restoration does no such thing, it does not protect or defend against it, it only can restore what the power erased, that's why it fits as an "Limitation". It's literally the same reasoning of Absolute Change, nothing is immune and nothing can defend against it in any way, but it can be reversed by Absolute Restoration (Granted, only if the user of AC doesn't change AR) I'm not saying get rid of it entirely but not make it a sub-power to Enhanced Condition since there are too many users who don't necessarily meet the quota of Enhanced Beauty. CrabHermit (talk) 03:23, October 1, 2018 (UTC) don't come on my wall page leave a message already got enough stress with you three idiots please stop talking to me I asked you nicely to stop talking to me now please stop do it again and I will report you thx may God bless your saddened heartVip 8 (talk) 02:02, October 6, 2018 (UTC)Vip 8 Meta Absorption is a power That was sageM. And you know he is annoying. Also its a power because it's been proven by word of God that pralaya can absorb Absolutely everything and anything even the presence. She absorbs everything so that she can return totality to a state of Nonexistence. No one is immune to it not even the presence. Heck word of God even says she predates even the presence.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:48, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Kuopiofi wasn't for or against it. He was simply sick of me and sageM argueing about it over and over again.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:49, October 7, 2018 (UTC) What category? Must be several moths since I did last one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, October 7, 2018 (UTC) "Powers that are duplicates to existing powers. Add link to the other one into Comments." --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Depends on how close they are. If they are pretty much same, it's merging into one. If they have enough difference, you have to figure out which is the main idea for both and then Edit them enough to make the difference obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Users and Pages Arquetion. For Peak Human Stamina, you know the users can exert themselves at capacity for up to one hour. Right? If that is the case, they it said hours? Plus, for some users like Harley Quinn who NEVER have enhanced durability is listed in the known users, Why is she is in the Enhanced Durability page?(KungFuChinaHong (talk) 22:37, October 12, 2018 (UTC)) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Enhanced Durability and Peak Human Stamina are locked until you talk it out. Tell me when it's done --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Which one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Advanced form of Enhanced Preparedness? Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Peak Human Speed Peak Human Speed cannot outrun moving vehicles. If you want to know something scientific, I can. Here is Batman page, and go to his speed. It will say he is able to catch up a moving vehicle, not outrun it.(KungFuChinaHong (talk) 16:11, October 15, 2018 (UTC)) Which power were you talking about in regards to Absolute Bypassing? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:41, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:52, October 15, 2018 (UTC) I am still waiting for an answer. I would like to know what the power that covers Absolute Bypassing is. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:11, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Spiritual covers bit more than just souls, would it include those too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, October 17, 2018 (UTC) You need to check every embodiment then. Bit ironic considering that from what I remember you're the one who started adding the category on Embodiments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:06, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't change what I said above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:19, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Your choice really, but if you take it away you should really check the others as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:31, November 2, 2018 (UTC)